


We All Have A Mask To Wear

by writingramblr



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bonus Scene, Drabble, F/M, lost moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia played her part well as Miranda Tate, but Bane wonders if she wasn't just pretending. She is quick to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have A Mask To Wear

She tried to look scared, she really tried. She needed to continue to play the part of the distressed damsel for at least a few more hours. But it was hard to pretend to be scared of someone who had been her lifelong companion and friend, protector, and in more recent years, her lover.

She was led through the building, and she glanced at the scattered papers littering the floor as haphazard as the snowflakes did the dirty street outside. She winced slightly as the guard holding her arm gripped a bit too tightly, and when the doors flew inward, and she finally caught a glimpse of him, her heart began to race for a completely different reason.

He waved her forward, and gestured for his men to leave them, she heard the muttered suggestions and disgusting innuendo they made about her, and kept her face perfectly horrified.

The second the doors shut, she ran, towards him, towards home.

His large arms wrapped around her completely and more, and she whispered into his faux leather jacket,

"It's been too long."

Bane pulled back, looking at Talia's bright blue eyes, now lit with the fire of her love for him, no longer shining with unshed tears of fear.

"You must tell me something."

"Of course."

"Why did you let Bruce Wayne seduce you?"

She let out a small chuckle, the feeling of mirth something she had grown very unaccustomed to lately,

"He did nothing of the sort. I seduced him. I hoped to learn something. Unfortunately it was a waste of my time."

A growl seemed to emanate from him, he strongly disliked picturing Talia in anyone else's arms like this.

"Have no fear my love. It was like a test from the days when we were still among the League. Nothing more."

He sighed, and his dark brown eyes softened, as they always did when she was around him.

"Very well."

She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek,

"Now, what plans do you have for me? Should I confess where Lucius Fox is hiding?" she asked with a smile, and her blue eyes sparkled with the fire of revenge, as she stood, and moved away to began pacing the room.

Bane's eyes never left her form, and he let her continue on about the plans she had. He knew she loved him, she was his dove, and nothing, not even a small 'fling' with Bruce Wayne could touch what they had.

* * *

As the sun set over Gotham, the monster and his queen had been united and little did the people know, but their chances of winning had just shrunk beyond possible repair.


End file.
